Melodies of Pandora's Box
by sunnydanibunbun
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on songs; varying in subject, but all 100% Skip Beat!
1. Fix You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! nor do I own the song 'Fix You' by Coldplay.**

With her feet scraping against the sidewalk, Kyoko fought to keep tears from escaping her eyes. She had promised that she would never let that bastard make her cry again. But lately, it seemed as if all odds were against her. Her thoughts traveled back to earlier that day, where everything had gone wrong.

She had been cast in another one of Shotaro's PVs. When she first received the offer from Sawara-san a week ago, she had wanted to rip it up into little pieces and angrily stomp on them. But, she remembered what her senpai would think. If she wanted to ever reach the same level as Tsuruga-san, she needed to take every job that broadened her horizons. And, a PV acting as a female protagonist definitely fell in that category. It was the perfect chance to show directors she could play something other than a villain, and if it was any other singer, she would have taken the job in a heartbeat.

So, Kyoko begrudgingly accepted the offer. That proved to be a mistake on her part. She was to play Shotaro's romantic lead in the PV, something she was not at all prepared for. Somehow, she found herself unable to relax near her ex-best friend. When the bottle blonde had to put his arm around her shoulder, she instantly stiffened. Not only was her body language horrible, but her face portrayed no emotion at all. Instead of showing extreme love and affection for a significant other, the director told her that she had a looked blank of thought or feeling. It was a new sensation for Kyoko. Usually, she allowed a character to flow through her, and take over her actions. But, there was no character to act on. That emotion was hiding in the depths of her heart, lost among the breakage and pieces of her past abandonment.

Over a dozen NG's later, the director had no choice but to let her go. It was that moment where her broken heart suddenly became more real. There was no way she could, at that time, properly display the emotion she had lost about a year ago.

As the teen reached the hotel, she took a minute to get into her character as Setsu before entering the establishment. She could not let today's failure get in the way of her esteemed senpai's assignment. Despite the helplessness she was feeling inside, she needed to be the best overly-doting little sister she could be.

Already donning her 'Setsu' attire, Kyoko lounged up upon the couch, waiting for 'Cain' to arrive. The moment he did, he being already completely in-character as well, they set off for his filming as BJ. While watching her big brother repeat lines like the professional he was, the 'Setsu' mask started to wear away, and Kyoko couldn't help but allow the sadness from earlier to bubble up.

_What if Tsuruga-san is disappointed in me? What if he no longer wants me as his kohai? _She just prayed he wouldn't ask, and she wouldn't have to bring it up. That blonde idiot seemed to be a sore spot with him for reasons she couldn't figure out.

Soon, Cain's shooting was over and the Heel Siblings drove back to their hotel room. However, Ren noticed that something was wrong with Setsu, or more likely, Kyoko. She lacked her usual enthusiasm, and all her smiles or laughter seemed somewhat forced. He worried that it was something that idiot Fuwa said or did. Unfortunately, Yashiro had told him about Kyoko's offer in the blonde's PV, and ever since then, Ren had been stressing about it. Thoughts of if Kyoko still had plans of revenge muddled his brain, or if she actually _wanted_ to see him. Now, seeing her look so upset after filming the PV, he couldn't help but think Fuwa had something, possibly everything, to do with it.

As soon as they reached the hotel room, Ren could hold it no longer.  
"Is something wrong, Mogami-san?"

"Of course not, Tsuruga-san." she replied, smiling much too brightly. Ren wondered vaguely if that was what his fake smile looked like.

"Don't think I can't tell a fake smile when I see one." he stated, his tone reprimanding. Kyoko just frowned. She didn't have enough effort to try to deny him. "You know, you can tell me what's bothering you." he continued, his tone much softer.

"His PV" she mumbled simply, knowing her senpai would realize whom she was referring to.

"Did he bother you?" Ren asked, trying to keep his voice neutral, as not to scare her.

"No more than usual. But, _he _wasn't exactly my problem" Kyoko hesitated on whether to continue, but decided to trust him, "I got fired." That had not been what Ren was expecting at all, but he knew from experience how horrible it was to be asked to leave a set.

"What happened?" The actress did not want to talk about it at all, and she wondered if she could even retell her day without crying. But, seeing the caring look on Ren's face, she thought that maybe talking about it would help.

"I couldn't portray the emotions the director was asking for," she started, her voice cracking, "He wanted me to act like a girl in love, and I just couldn't do it. I was..afraid of remembering what it was like to be in love, and in the end, I came up blank. I just...couldn't do it." Tears brimmed her eyes, but Kyoko tried to keep them in. She didn't want to burden her senpai more than she already was.

Ren's heart went out for the girl. He knew how Fuwa had broken her heart, as well as the etchy past with her mother. _It must have been hard for her to remember love, after being left so many times. _ He wished he could just wrap his arms around her, and tell her that he loved her. That he would never leave her, and that everything would be ok. Again, he wished he could still be her Corn, who could make her tears disappear without a trace. _Corn!_

"Mogami-san, do you have your Corn stone with you?" Snifelling slightly, Kyoko nodded, and went to go grab the precious stone from her bag. _ I forgot about Corn_, thought both Kyoko and Ren. As soon as Kyoko laid eyes on the shimmering blue stone, her troubles seemed to lessen. When she pressed the cool rock to her face, the tingling against her cheek comforted her, as if to say _'I'm here for you; everything's going to be ok'._

She nearly jumped when Ren placed a hand on her shoulder. But, she slowly relaxed when he began to draw circles on her back and whispered, "It's alright." After a minute of this, she Kyoko felt like the sadness had been sucked right out of her. _A Corn and Tsuruga-san double dose? _she giggled in her mind. However, a depressing thought snapped in her mind.

"What if I'm asked to play love in the future, and I can't?"

"I'm not really an expert on the subject," he admitted, "but I think like any other emotion, you just need a real life example."

"But Tsuruga-san knows that I don't love anybo-"

"What about Maria-chan and Kotonami-san?" he interjected, trying not to take what she was about to say too much to heart.

"That's different. They're girls." she scrunched her nose at the suggestion, and Ren chuckled. She shot him an angy look, so he quickly stopped.  
"What I meant was that you still love them, and can portray the happiness that their love brings you."

"I suppose..but what about doing..you know..couple stuff?" He assumed she meant holding hands,hugging, and kissing and _nothing else. _

"Hm..maybe there's some male figure you don't mind hugging that you can picture?" He knew it was a shot in the dark that she would choose him, but he still hoped.

Kyoko's first thought was her senpai, but she quickly pushed the thought away. _Tsuruga-san would be disgusted to do those kind of things with someone as lowly as me!_ The next person who came into her head was Kuu, but he was her father and that would be a little..messed up to say the least.  
Lastly, she imagined Corn, as an older version.

"Corn!" she told him, "I would want to hug an older version of Corn! I bet he looks soo handsome as a grown up fairy. His wings would have grown to their full size, so he can soar high!" Ren was smiling widely at this. Even if she didn't pick him, picking Corn was a close second.

"I'm sure Mogami-san will be fine playing someone in love in the future." he said assuredly.

"Too bad I can't finish the PV. It would be my chance to practice." Kyoko stated wistfully.

"Is there any way you can get a second chance?" he asked her.

"Maybe. I don't think they've picked a replacement actress yet. I might still have a chance!" Her golden eyes burned with enthusiasm, and Ren was happy to see the Kyoko he loved back to usual.

* * *

It was the nearly two o'clock in the morning when Kyoko heard Tsuruga-san mumbling in his sleep. She was having a wonderful dream about meeting Corn again, when the sounds of her senpai's sleep talking woke her up. At first she giggled at the idea of the great Tsuruga Ren being a sleep talker, but was saddened when she heard how distressed he sounded. He kept mumbling things like 'Rick' and 'sorry' and 'accident', while thrashing around. Kyoko rushed to side and put her hand to his forehead.

"He hasn't got a fever." she noted. But, she knew she couldn't leave him like this. Not when he had helped her so much earlier that day.

"It's alright, Tsuruga-san." she cooed, caressing his hair. Once again, Kyoko was surprised by how soft it was between her fingers. When he calmed down, she reluctantly pulled her hand away, only to have him shiver at the loss of her touch and begin thrashing again. Sighing, she pulled the covers up and lay down in the bed next to him. Continuing to run her fingers through his raven locks, she mulled over what had just happened.

Judging by how upset he had been, Kyoko figured her senpai had a brokenness inside him, similar to her. But, unlike her, he didn't have a Corn stone to take the bad feelings away.

_Maybe I can be his corn stone_, she thought in a half asleep state. _And maybe I can help fix his _brokenness_. _Just then, Ren wrapped an arm around Kyoko's waist, to pull her closer to him. There was a wave of warmth and comfort that Kyoko felt from the contact that she couldn't deny. It was relaxing in a way, and she could hear the sound deep within her of the locks around her heart snapping off. She began to drift off into a sweet-dream filled sleep.

_And maybe he can fix me as well._

**Author's Note: Hello again! Due to my inability to come up with a new story idea, I decided to try doing a songfic. It was actually pretty fun, in it's own right. However, this was more inspired by the song than following it. Oh well. ****Like Kyoko, I want to expand my horizons a bit. So, if you have a song you want me to make a fic for, please private message me, or leave it in a review. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. If so, look forward to more :) **


	2. Jar of Hearts&Somebody I Used to Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! I also don't own the songs 'Jar of Hearts' and 'Somebody That I Used to Know'. **

"Oh My Gosh, its Fuwa Sho!" whispered a female crew member to another as the blonde singer strutted through the set. Sho just smirked to himself at his ability to stir attention wherever he went. But he wasn't here to entertain his fans. He was here for one person: Kyoko. It had been nearly a year since he had last seen the girl, and over the past year she had grown enormously in popularity. Although, she wasn't quite at his standard yet, she was one of the top female names in showbusiness.

_And today, I'm going to claim her once again, _Sho thought to himself. Kyoko was finally at a level where he could acknowledge her, and he thoroughly believed that if he played his cards right, he would completely dominate her heart like he once had.

It hadn't taken much to get onto the set of Kyoko's current drama. Just some winking and flashing a few of his charming grins got him anything he wanted. After all, he was the number two most eligible bachelor in Japan. But considering it was just that _pin head actor_ ahead of him, he was as good as number one.

Once he reached her dressing room door, he knocked a couple times and readied his winning smile that would have her swooning in no time. When she finally opened the door, he was blown away by her getup. Her hair was once again died its original color of black, and it flowed down a little past her shoulders. In just a simple peach top, white cardigan, and denim pants, she had glowing beauty about her, and an air of sophistication. It was amazing how much her appearance had changed in such a short amount of time. However, the vision in front of him turned sour when he heard the cold tone of her voice.

"Fuwa-san."

"Good morning, Kyoko." he replied, keeping up the somewhat business-like tone.

"I don't believe we're working together at the moment. If this is about a job offer, could you please send it through my agency? I have to look through all my offers, and decide what is most beneficial for my career. Thank you." Her hand reached to close the door, but he quickly stepped forward to block the opening.

_How dare she treat me like a stranger!, _Sho thought furiously.

"I'm not here to offer you a job" She merely raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm here to offer you the chance to be my girlfriend." he said firmly. A few seconds went by as she stared blankly at him.

"You're serious?" she asked him dubiously. _What the hell? Why wouldn't I be?_

_"_Of course I am!"

"Just who do you think you are?" Kyoko fumed, "If you think you can just waltz in here and expect me to take you back, then you've got another thing coming!" Usually, Sho enjoyed seeing Kyoko angry at him, but this was different from her usual anger. Instead of eyes filled with burning passion and hatred, her eyes were cold as ice. It was the look of pure disgust on her face that riled him up.

"What the hell do you mean, 'take me back'? You should be lucky that I would even want you as my girlfriend!"

"I'm sure you have a long line of girls wanting to be your girlfriend. Maybe you should ask one of them."

"What is your problem, Kyoko?" the blonde asked, "Are you still mad for those things I said over two years ago? Because, things are different now."

"Things _are_ different. I'm not that girl anymore, Fuwa-san. You took from me the most important part of being a human being, and that kept me tied to you. But, I've gained it back, and now you're just a stranger to me."

"What do you mean? I'm your childhood friend! I know everything about you!" Sho yelled back.

"Really? Do you know who my closest friends are now? Or where I live? My dreams and goals for the future?" The confused look she received from him proved her point. "I've moved on, Fuwa-san; you no longer hold a place in my heart." Sho was pissed. The girl that had always been his for the taking was leaving him behind, and he couldn't stand for it. But, he knew what she said was true to some extent. He didn't know her as well as he used to. She had become a different person from the childhood friend he once knew. But, he wasn't going to beg for her attention; he was much too below him. Picking up his pride, he decided it was best to leave.

"Whatever. There's plenty of other girls much more desirable than you out there who are more worthy of my attention."

"Farewell, Fuwa-san." Kyoko stated neutrally, shutting her dressing room door the second he moved out of the way.

Sho mumbled strands of curses to himself as he left the set. He wanted to get to know this new Kyoko, but something told him she didn't want to give him that chance. Instead, he turned his attention to a tall brunette girl walking down the street. _I don't need her; there are plenty of girls out there vying for a chance to be with me._

Back in her dressing room, Kyoko was lost in thought. She wasn't as angry as she thought she would be. She just felt..pity. Pity that Shotaro no longer had anyone to love him. A few weeks ago, Ren had confessed to her, and Kyoko realized that she loved him as well. He had tried to convince her she should just forgive and forget the pain of her past. The forgiving hadn't taken much. Kyoko understood that Shotaro was just an idiot who brought her to Tokyo as a sort of security blanket; someone to act as a caretaker as well as be a familiar face in his new life.

However, forgetting was something she would probably never be able to do. Occasionally, she would remember the hurting of her shattered heart. When she heard 'Fuwa Sho' on the news or on the radio, an unpleasant, bittersweet feeling fluttered around in her stomach. It would just be easier on both of them if they kept their distance.  
But, Kyoko still hoped that Shotaro would find his way. That he would stop fooling around with dozens of girls a month, discarding them like trash once he lost interest. She hoped he would find someone he truly loved. Maybe once that happened, the two of them could be friends again. Maybe.

"So, who was that who you were talking with a few minutes ago?" Kyoko's makeup artist asked, trying to make conversation while applying Kyoko's eyeliner.  
"Just somebody who I used to know." Kyoko answered simply. The makeup artist nodded numbly and continued, as Kyoko concentrated on getting in character.

**A/N: Phew, another chappy done. Doing 'Jar of Hearts' was requested by a friend of mine, and I wanted to do Someone that I Used to Know. So, I attempted to combine them in a chapter. Sorry if it doesn't exactly follow the lyrics, but it's more inspired by the songs. Hope y'all enjoyed this, and please review if you have time :) Also, please let me know if any of you have song requests, since I might just do them XD. **


	3. Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! nor do I own the song 'Paradise' by Coldplay. If only...**

**A/N: This song was requested by 'dartya'. Sorry that it doesn't exactly follow the lyrics. Like I said in the previous author's notes, I'm going to the songs for inspiration. Still, I hope it meets your standards :)**

* * *

"Can you believe that movie?" Kanae asked her fellow love-me members grumpily as they sat in Lory's office. Since as a section they had made no 'romantic progress' over the past couple months, the President forced the three of them to watch a romantic movie marathon on his big screen television.

"It was so cliche!" exclaimed Chiori, "nothing like that ever happens in real life."

"Yeah.." added Kyoko weakly. In all honestly, Kyoko had actually enjoyed the movie. It was the story of a poor girl coming from an abusive family, who after wishing on a shooting star gets discovered for her amazing dancing skills by an elite dance school and there earns the heart of a handsome dancer. It reminded her of a real life cinderella story! The acting wasn't bad by any means, although there were a few parts where Kyoko found herself wanting more from the actors, and there wasn't too much kissing (the most disgusting part of the other romance movies, in her opinion).

"I mean, nobody gets chances like that in real life." ranted Chiori, "it's impossible that a girl with no training could dance that well, and the chances she would ever get discovered are extremely thin. Not to mention that a handsome dancer would fall in love with her."

"Like your troubles will disappear just by wishing" scoffed an exasperated Kanae. Kyoko just sighed.

_Is it childish for me to believe that things like that happen in real life?, _she wondered._  
_

That movie was the last one they were required to watch, so the girls decided to get the hell out of there before they were forced to do something else. The other two left LME since they had actual jobs they needed to attend to. Kyoko, however, was on an indefinite hiatus for Box-R because they just finished filming the first season. The show was only half way through airing, so it was yet to be determined whether the program would continue in a second season. Kyoko had a few auditions lined up in a couple days, but no work that day. So, Kyoko decided to wander around LME, and see if anyone had any love-me assignments for her. Just as long as they weren't as horrible as the president's.

The next few hours went by quickly. Kyoko entertained herself by doing some paper filing, cleaning restrooms, and making nearly a dozen phone calls. But soon, Kyoko had done work for just about everyone in the building, and there was nothing left to do. Sitting in a chair in the lobby, she started thinking about what her friends were saying earlier.

_Are fairy tale stories really impossible in real life? _Kyoko pondered. Although she found it unlikely that she would ever meet a prince charming or break a magic spell with true love's first kiss, there was still a little girl deep inside of her wishing to experience a fairytale of her own. But maybe it was time to let go of those silly childhood dreams

"Mogami-san?" a low, familiar voice interrupted her thinking. Tilting her head up, she saw her esteemed senpai was standing right above her, looking down at her.

"Tsuruga-senpai!" she exclaimed, jumping back at his close distance, "You scared me! I didn't hear you coming!" The raven haired actor just chuckled.

"Sorry. You seemed deep in thought. So, what are you doing sitting there?"

"Well, I don't have any work today, so I've spent the day doing love-me assignments." Kyoko admitted, "But it seems like I've already done everything I need to, and I've been sitting here bored."

_Trust her to spend a day off looking for more work_, Ren thought with a grin.

"Hm...well maybe I can help you with that." he offered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'd like you to do a favor for me."

* * *

As Kyoko chopped up vegetables in a flurry, she grumbled over her current predicament. Her senpai had roped her into cooking at his apartment for him. Not that she minded, because she actually enjoyed spending time with him. It was just the way he asked her.

"_Could you please spend the evening with me, Mogami-san?" Does he have to say it so indecently? He'll make people think we have a different sort of relationship! _

"Mogami-san" spoke up the man in question, who entered the kitchen despite Kyoko's protests he relax since he had actually worked that day (though in reality, she just didn't trust him near food after the omu rice incident)."If you don't mind my asking, what exactly were you thinking about?" Kyoko's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked, although she had a fairly good idea what he was referring to.

"When I came up to you earlier. You were...distracted."

"Oh, then. I was just thinking about...fairy tales?" That just furthered Ren's confusion. _Usually she has a cheery, far off look when she thinks of fairies and magic._

"Really?" he replied, not quite believing her, "what about fairy tales?"

"Tsuruga-san, do you believe in magic?" The question caught him off guard. To answer truthfully, he didn't believe in spells or fairies. But, he couldn't tell Kyoko that, since he enjoyed the fact she still believed in such things.

"Where exactly is this question coming from?"

"Well, earlier today," she started explaining, "Moko-san, Amamiya-san, and I were forced by the President to watch these gushy romantic movies. Most of them were kind of gross and cheesy, but there was this one movie. It was kind of like a cinderella story, where a poor girl finds true love because of a magic wish! It was a really nice movie." Ren smiled, thinking the plot sounded right up Kyoko's alley.  
"But, afterwards, Moko-san and Amamiya-san were talking about how the movie was unrealistic and silly. And it got me thinking about if it was childish for me to still believe in things like wishes and magic." Kyoko blushed and looked down at her feet, a bit embarrassed of how much she told him.

"I'm not really sure if magic does exist." Ren told her, "But I think I've seen something similar." Of course, Kyoko's interest was peaked. "I once knew a couple, who were both beautiful beyond belief. Whenever they looked at each other, their eyes were filled with such love, they seemed to sparkle. Actually, whenever they were happy, they sparkled. It was really unlike anything I've ever seen." Ren was telling truth in that story, as he remembered watching his parents as a child.

"Do you think they were magical?" Kyoko asked him.

"It's the closest thing to magic I've ever seen."

_"_That couple reminds me of Corn!" she exclaimed, reminiscing how her fairy prince seemed to sparkle. Ren smirked at how close to the truth she actually was. "Tsuruga-san is so lucky!" she squealed, "He got to meet two fairies!"

_If my parents count as fairies, then I think I've met three, _he thought, imagining the almost magical way Kyoko's amber eyes shined full of joy. But he kept that detail to himself.

"I wish I could see Corn again one day." the auburn haired teen mumbled wistfully. "Do you think I will?"

"I hope so." Ren told her honestly. Their conversation was brought to a halt when Kyoko noticed smoke coming from her pan.

"CRAP! I forgot about dinner!" she screamed, running to turn the knob on the stove. She quickly got everything under control, and Ren grinned as she fussed to cook the rest of the meal. Then, he made his own wish: that this would become a daily routine some time the future.

**Another Author's Note: Thanks for reading another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. And THANKS SOOOOO MUCH to those who reviewed! I opened up my email to find those kind reviews that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Please review if you have time, since I would love to hear people's opinion/ criticism. **


	4. I Dreamed a Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! nor do I own the song 'I Dreamed a Dream'. **

It was a sunny summer day in Kyoto, without a single cloud to blemish the seemingly endless expanse of cerulean sky. But, the clear weather completely contrasted the storminess Kyoko felt inside. It had been years since she had been to her home town, and it was somewhat comforting to see the place she grew up in. She just wished she had come on a better occasion. Swallowing hard, Kyoko managed to make out words for the first time that day.

"I just need a minute alone." she croaked to Ren, who nodded and padded off. The teen's lips curled up slightly at how understanding her boyfriend was being. They had only dating for a month, but the actor had been beyond wonderful to her.

Bending down, Kyoko lowered herself onto the grassy earth and sat on her knees, clenching her fists tightly. There, she stared at the gray stone in front of her. The stone which read '_Mogami Saena'. _

She still remembered the one morning just over a week ago, when she received a letter that her mother had passed away. At first, she had nothing to say. After all, she had barely known the woman and hadn't had a trace of her existence in about eight years. But her acting had suffered that day. All her scenes were stiff and she ended up being sent home early. And of course, Ren was able to immediately pick up that she was acting out of sorts.

Once Kyoko told him what happened, he insisted she go visit the grave. She managed to move her schedule around, so she could come today without missing much work. Taking her senpai's previous advice, not even a death in the family should keep her from her work (despite her boyfriend's best efforts to convince her that she need not take his advice so literally).

Now, her eyes still fixed on the tombstone, Kyoko remained strong in her resolve that she wouldn't shed a tear today. She had spent enough of her tears on the woman when she was younger. Running her hands through her hair, she could still remember those painful days as if they were yesterday. When earning just the smallest amount of praise from the woman she called her mother was the reason of her existence. Just about everything she did, she did in an effort to make her mother smile. Which of course, Kyoko was never able to do.

She didn't feel sad, like one usually would when a family member passes. The woman buried feet away from her would not be missed. Instead, Kyoko felt confused and frustrated. She lacked closure. A very very small part of her had wished that her mother would notice her on television, and feel some kind of pride in what she had accomplished. Another part of Kyoko wanted to know why her mother had treated her the way she did. For years, Kyoko had blamed herself and her failures for the reason why her mother had acted so cold with her. But, Ren, the President, and all numerous others managed to convince her that she was in fact loved by those around her, and that it was not her fault. However, that did not change the facts. Her mother was still a distant figure in her life, and now the woman was gone forever.

Kyoko felt it was pointless to feel sorry for herself. What's done is done. She comforted herself that she had wonderful friends, a great job, and a handsome and loving boyfriend. Wasn't that all she could ask for? Plus, now she could completely move on from her past. Still, no matter how much she tried to list the positives, there was still the same little girl deep inside her who cried out to be loved by her mother.

Hoisting herself up, Kyoko walked back to Ren, who was waiting for her under a nearby tree. Concern was written all over his face, and Kyoko felt a flash of guilt for making him worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah." He took her hand in his, and the warmth spread throughout her body as he lead her back to their rented car.

"You know," he started, "we can stay here in Kyoto a little longer if you want to."

"It's ok," she replied firmly, "let's just go home." The soreness in her throat returned once again. Looking back one last time, Kyoko realized that not only was her mother buried there, so were a few of her childhood dreams. Dreams of one day earning her mother's love, and living happily together as a family. But those were pieces of the past. Some dreams deserve to be put to rest, after all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry that it took me a few days to get this up. I actually wrote this on Sunday, but I haven't really had time to edit it or submit it. I already have my idea for the next chappy; I just need to type it out (is it weird that I planned out most of it while I was in the shower?). I'll try to make that longer than this chapter, and have it up by the end of the weekend.**

**Oh, and thanks a million to those of you who reviewed :) That made me so happyyy. **


	5. Just the Way You Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or the song 'Just the Way You Are'**

* * *

**A very odd author's note: ****Jeez..I need to find a way to liven up my disclaimers. So generic.**

** *sings* /_Skip Beat does not belong to meeeee/_ (with jazz hands)**

**Oh, and this song was requested by Gallery13. Thank you for the idea!**

* * *

"What to wear, what to wear." Kyoko mumbled to herself as she scanned over her wardrobe selections. "Too old." she thought, looking at the grey pants she only ever wore to a business meeting. "Too young" she groaned, pushing away the mini skirt that hadn't fit her since she was sixteen. It felt a bit silly; she went through this routine nearly every time she had a date with her boyfriend.

_But Kuon is just so...perfect._ she groaned inwardly. No, that wasn't true, she corrected, he had faults and insecurities like everyone else. _He just has so many wonderful strengths that it's hard to remember his weaknesses. _

Even though they had been dating for five months, she still freaked out before every one of their dates. Kyoko had to look as close to beautiful as she could get. After all, average turned into frumpy when she was standing next to the vision of earthly perfection himself. How Ren managed to look so flawless each time she saw him she could never fathom.

Finally, she settled on a turquoise dress with a nice sheen. The dress had thin straps and cut off just above her knees; it hugged her minimal curves enough to prove that they, in fact, did exist, but not too much that it was indecent. Chiori had actually given her the dress as a graduation gift (the President had insisted on throwing Kyoko a Love-Me graduation party), and Kyoko was glad she had chance to wear it. All she had left to do was her makeup and then she was good to go. Laying out her makeup kit, she dabbed on a bit of foundation, then bronzer, and started to apply eye liner in front of her small vanity mirror when she heard a knock on the door.

"Kyoko, are you alright? You've been in there for over an hour." The sudden noise from outside made her jump, causing her eye pencil to draw a line down her cheek.

"Darn it." she muttered at her silly mistake. Sighing that she would now have to start the makeup process over again, she reached for a makeup removing wipe and wiped the products off her face. However, in her frustration she completely forgot about the concerned man waiting outside the room for her.

"Kyoko!" Ren called out again, worried by her lack of response, "I'm coming in." . He reached to turn the doorknob, but froze when he heard his girlfriend shout out

"No, I'm not ready yet!" But it was too late, he had already turned the knob, and the door was slowly creaking open. When the actor finally caught sight of her, he was relieved (albeit slightly disappointed) that she was fully clothed. She just standing in front of her mirror without makeup on. His surprise increased when her hands flew up to cover her face, and she turned away from him.

"You can't see me yet!" she exclaimed, "I have to fix my makeup!" Ren merely raised an eyebrow.

"I hate to break it to you, but I have seen you without makeup before." he teased.

"I mean," Kyoko corrected, "that just because we live together now doesn't mean you get to see me before I'm finished getting ready. This is a special date, and you can only see me once I look decent." A couple of weeks ago, Kyoko had moved in with him. The idea had been floating in the air, but it was finally put into action when the paparazzi had found out about her living at the Darumaya. Not wanting to cause any more trouble for her landlords, Kyoko agreed to Ren's offer to move into his apartment. It was great living with her boyfriend since she got to spend much more time with him. But it was times like these where it had its drawbacks.

"But you look much more than decent." he offered her, stepping forward and taking her hands out from in front of her face. "You look beautiful." Kyoko looked down at her feet in embarrassment. She still hadn't gotten used to being complimented by others. Sure, she got plenty of compliments when she was at work. But those were for her characters, or when she had the power of makeup on her side. Kuon, however, tended to tell her kind things at random times throughout the day. Even once when she just woke up with bed-head. His praises never ceased to send her heart beating rapidly, and leave her confused how to respond.

"Thank you, Kuon. But, I think your opinion is a little biased." she admitted. He frowned in response, and turned her around to face the mirror.

"Look at you. You're absolutely gorgeous." he whispered in her ear, causing her face and neck to go red.

"But I'm so plain." she throught out loud. Kuon was at a loss.

_Plain, where the hell did she get that idea from? _Looking at her, he saw the most breathtaking angel. Her auburn hair, flowing to her shoulders, shone in the light and seemed to collect rays of the sun. His gaze traveled down to her eyes: those wonderfully golden, expressive jewels. The childlike joy they captured was beyond compare. He looked down further to her nose, which was small and adorable. Finally, his eyes settled on her lips. Her lips that formed that heart-stopping smile of hers. The lips that opened up when she laughed her sweet, tinkling laugh. They were naturally a light hue of rosy pink, and he constantly longed to taste them against his own. To him, she was perfect, and it saddened him that she couldn't see it.

"No, you're not." he told her sincerely, "you are the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful person that I've ever met. And I love everything about you." Now, Kyoko was on an emotional overload. She had never been flattered so much in her life. Although she might not have believed everything he said to be true, she could tell he meant every word of it. And if it was true for him, then that was more than good enough.

"Thank you." Kyoko replied quietly, with a tear forming in her eye. Kuon quickly brought up his thumb to wipe it away. He could tell she was a bit uncomfortable with all the praises, since she was a bit stiff, so he attempted to lighten the mood.

"Now, where's_ my _compliment?" he asked mockingly. Kyoko giggled. She knew Kuon didn't really care about things like appearances, but she appreciated his effort to change the subject.

"Hm..well..I guess you're not half bad.." she gibed, a wide smile on her face. He clutched his hand over his heart, feigning pain. Again Kyoko chuckled, rolling her eyes at his over dramatic acting. However, she stopped when she noticed the change of expression on Ren's face. His eyes were heavily lidded, and there was the dreaded Emperor of the Night smirk stretching across his lips.

"Not half bad?" he questioned her sarcastically, "Because I remember you saying something a little different last week. You said something about a 'handsome fairy prince'?"  
Kyoko turned red once again, remembering the morning before Ren's modeling shoot. He had to dye his hair blonde for the shoot, and the second she saw him, she started squealing about fairy princes. She had known that he was Corn( he had told her months before). However, knowing that, and seeing it in person were two different things.

"Sorry about that." she murmured. "But you look so handsome with your natural hair color." Ruffling her hair a brotherly manner, Ren laughed softly.

"Thank you."

"Rennnnn. You're messing up my hair." she whined childishly, shoving him back slightly. After acting as Cain and Setsu, bits of their brother-sister relationship came up now and again.

"Hmm? I think I styled it perfectly." Turning around to her mirror, Kyoko saw that a few strands were sticking up, but it seemed as if they were intentional cowlicks. Her jaw dropped.

_How does he do that?Is he some kind of superhuman? _

"So, if you're ready," Ren continued, "let's head out." Taking a quick glance at the clock, Ren noticed how much time had escaped them. "Our reservation is still valid for another thirty minutes," he thought out loud, "I suppose we can head out in fifteen minutes and still make it if we hurr"

"IT'S SO LATE ALREADY?" The auburn haired actress screamed, bolting for the door and grabbing her boyfriend's hand. Quickly slipping on her shoes, she continued to run to his car with Ren in tow. Meanwhile, Ren struggled to contain his laughter at her antics. They were famous enough to get into the restaurant without a reservation. But, he kept that to himself since in her excitement, Kyoko had forgotten to re-apply her makeup.

_She doesn't need it, anyhow, _he thought with a goofy grin making its way upon his face, _she's amazing just the way she is._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please excuse any spelling/grammatical errors, and I hope they don't interfere with the reading. Review if you have time, since I would love to hear what ya'll think. Oh, and song requests would be much obliged. **_  
_


	6. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or the song 'I Won't Say I'm in Love'**

**A/N: Yup, it was only I matter of time until I whipped out a Disney song. **

* * *

Fixing her hair for the umpteenth time that day, Amamiya Chiori watched the scene before her with mixed feelings. There was something ethereal, yet undeniably frustrating, about watching her friend and senpai Mogami Kyoko act. The way that the girl was able to immerse herself in her character was unlike anything Chiori had seen before. It wasn't just portraying desired emotions, or putting on a show. Kyoko seem to _become_ her character; talk the way they would, walk the way they would, probably even think the way they would. An aura of something..indescribably special seemed to surround her, and again Chiori found herself drawn to the word 'fairy'.

However, observing Kyoko take on another persona brought on inner turmoil. It made Chiori feel inadequate with her own skills. Sure, Chiori chided herself that acting was not about being the best, or even about how the audience reacted, but about the satisfaction she gained from doing something she enjoyed. But, she still had the all too human desire to be the best. Which was really a self-destructive desire since the impossible expectations she set for herself only took away the enjoyment, which in turn made her acting worse. Yet despite all this, Chiori couldn't bring herself to dislike Kyoko. Kyoko was just too nice a person.

Like all people, Kyoko had good as well as bad qualities. Chiori admired that the auburn haired teen was hard working, yet humble. She was also a kind person (since nothing is worse than something who is generally mean spirited) with a good sense of humor. Still, the girl had faults. For one, she had a low self-esteem, which succeeded to irritate Chiori now and again. The girl was enormously talented, and putting herself down made it seem like she was fishing for complements. Although Chiori knew that it wasn't the case, she was still annoyed by it. But mostly, Mogami Kyoko was a sweet and likeable person, though a bit odd at times, whom Chiori could not blame for her own insecurities.

"CUT!" yelled out the director, gaining the attention of everyone on set, "That's enough for today. Be ready to continue with the next scene tomorrow afternoon." At this, Chiori noticed Kyoko smack her forehead softly, as if to knock Natsu's spirit out of her.

"Kyoko-senpai!" Chiori called out. Kyoko looked up, making her way over.

"Good afternoon, Chiori-san." she greeted politely, before frowning, "But I told you. I'm not really experienced enough to be considered anyone's senpai." Chiori knew from numerous times in the past that arguing would just increase Kyoko's protests, so she dropped the subject.

"Would you like to go catch a late lunch with me? I haven't eaten anything today and I'm starved."

"Chiori-san! You need to take better care of yourself!"

"Is that a yes?" the darker haired actress asked with a playful smile.  
"I'll come. Just let me go get changed." stated Kyoko before a bell-like tone erupted from her shirt pocket. "Oops," she said sheepishly as she reached for the device, "I must have forgotten to turn it off for filming. Thank goodness nobody called me until now." It was required for a scene that Natsu play with a cell phone, so Kyoko had used her own. But it was supposed to have been off.  
Chiori was about to go change out of her own costume and leave Kyoko to answer her phone, when she caught an interesting snippet.

"You can pick me up at seven, Ren-san."

_Ren...as in THE Tsuruga Ren? When did they become so familiar?Why is he picking her up at seven? They can't possibly be dating, can they? _Questions raced through Chiori's mind, as she continued to listen in.

"Be careful. I'll see you this evening." Kyoko spoke softly, a warm blush spreading across her cheeks. The second Kyoko snapped her phone shot, Chiori made herself scarce. However, she promised herself to find out just what was going on between Kyoko and Japan's most eligible bachelor.

* * *

"So, what were you and Tsuruga-san talking about earlier...not that I was eavesdropping or anything...", muttered Chiori to herself.

_There's no way I can ask Kyoko-senpai that without seeming like I was spying on her, _she thought. _Maybe I should wait a while before I ask...so it doesn't seem like I'm ambushing her. _With that, Chiori made up her mind. She would try to slowly weasle the information out of Kyoko.

Usually, she would think that if something was going on between Kyoko and Tsuruga, Kyoko would tell her. But while she was getting changed, the young actress began to have her doubts. What if he bound her to secrecy? Or what if Kyoko simply didn't trust her enough to divulge such important secrets? After all, she had only _just _found out about the girl's past with Fuwa Sho.

_Don't think such things yet, Chiori, _she scolded internally, _it could all just be a simple misunderstanding. _At that moment, Kyoko emerged from her dressing room, donning a light green pullover and cropped denim shorts. While a casual outfit, Natsu's hairstyle brought out a nuance of sophistication.

"Sorry for taking so long." Kyoko apologized, bowing slightly.

"No problem. Is there anywhere you'd like to eat?"  
"I'm fine with anything really. Although, I'd like to be back at LME soon. Maybe we can just eat there?" she offered.

"Fine by me." agreed Chiori.

The two girls pulled caps over their heads to avoid being recognized, and got a taxi to drop them off at LME. It was way too dangerous for them to walk, especially since Kyoko still had Natsu's hairdo.  
Once they arrived in the cafeteria in LME, the actresses ordered salads (since they were both watching their weight), although Kyoko forced Chiori into getting one with chicken as a source of protein as well as a side of fruit.

As they sat down at a table, Chiori decided to was time to set her plan into motion. _Acting skills, don't fail me now!_

"So, Kyoko-chan" she said as innocently as possible, "I was wondering if you had plans tonight? I need some help with a scene of mine..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chiori-san. I actually do have something planned tonight. But if you're still free tomorrow night, I would be happy to help you."

"That's alright. So, what do you planned for tonight? A new job?" she asked, keeping her tone light.

"Oh..I'm just meeting a friend."

_So she considers Tsuruga-san a friend now..A few weeks ago she said he was just her senpai...interesting.._

"That's nice. I hope you have fun." _Just not too much fun, _Chiori added in her her thoughts.

"Me too. So, have you been getting any new job offers?" Kyoko asked in an obvious effort to change the subject.

"Oh, there was this support role that caught my eye. It was in a drama with Tsuruga Ren." The way that Kyoko's eyes widened and cheeks reddened slightly at his name did not slide past Chiori. "You've worked with him before; what's your opinion of him?" This question set Kyoko back at bit, and few seconds silence went by before she answered earnestly.

"He is a dedicated and hardworking professional, and for that I have great respect for him. He's also a kind person that I liked working with. You should take the job...that is if it appeals to you" Although Kyoko's argument was a mostly professional opinion, Chiori couldn't help but feel there was more to what she was saying. Her tone of voice, as well as her rosy cheeks gave the idea that Kyoko liked him more than just a coworker.

"What is your relationship with that guy?" Chiori asked out loud, accidentally. When she noticed her lunch companion's shoulders stiffening and her smile faltering, Chiori shot her hand to her mouth.

_Crap! Way to be subtle! I can't believe I said that out loud! _

But, Kyoko quickly plastered what Kanae-san had dubbed 'Kyoko's scary-as-hell professional smile' and replied, "Tsuruga-san is my respected senpai, of course. You should know that by now, Chiori-san." Despite that all too happy look on Kyoko's face, Chiori could feel the tense chill that the red-headed actress was giving off.

_I see why Kanae-san is freaked out by this look! It's scary! _Chiori considered for a moment changing the subject, just to rid herself of this uncomfortable feeling. _No! You are not going to chicken out! Kyoko is obviously hiding something, and you are going to find out what! _

"Really?" Chiori retorted, desperately trying to keep her voice from quivering, "Because from the way you were speaking to him on the phone earlier, you seemed like something closer."

"You heard me on the phone earlier?"

_Damn it, good going, Chiori!, _she berated herself, _Not only did you ambush her, but you basically admitted you were an eavesdropping creep! But, I can't give up now. _

"I may have overheard a little bit. But of course it caught my attention when you were calling him by his given name! When did that happen? Are you two dating?"

"DATING?" Kyoko screeched, making Chiori jump in surprise, "TSURUGA-SAN WOULD NEVER DATE SOMEONE LIKE ME! WHAT WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA?" Eyes in the room turned to the screaming girl, and Kyoko blushed a little when she noticed that not just Chiori had been listening.

"Just practicing for a drama." Chiori explained to a few confused onlookers, who nodded vaguely and continued to their own business.

"Because, Kyoko-san, from the way you always talk about, you remind me a lot of a girl in love." Chiori expected the same denial as before, but was shocked when she felt as if someone was whispering in her ear.

"Don't dare say the cursed L-word." But turning around, there was nobody there. Chiori turned her head back to see Kyoko giving her a deadly glare.

_I've never seen this kind of hostility from Kyoko-senpai!__She's usually so happy and innocent! _

"Love is the prelude to destruction! There is no way that I would let that stupid emotion hurt me again." the demonic looking actress croaked.

"Sorry! I just thought..the way you blush when you talk about him...you made it seem like you're in love with him!"

"I _respect_ him!" Kyoko insisted stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest. She still looked visibly unpleased by the subject matter.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for assuming." Chiori apologized, not wanting to deal with the wrath of the demonesque girl in front of her. Kyoko sighed, and her demons dispersed.  
"It's ok..."  
"Don't mind me prying," Chiori continued, still not completely satisfied, "but when did you start calling him by his given name?" Her companion started fidgeting in her seat.

"Well..." she mumbled, "Ren-sa- I mean Tsuruga-senpai- was involved in my 'something dangerous' assignment I had to do a little while ago." Chiori raised an eyebrow. "Sorry but I can't tell you anything else. The project is kind of a secret.."

"I understand..but what does that have to do with you referring to him so...intimately?" The word 'intimate' made Kyoko blanch.

"Uh..well, I guess afterwards we began to consider ourselves as friends..so he suggested we call each other by our given names.." _So that's what happened, _thought Chiori, a bit relieved as well as confused, _So they're friends- not dating. _

"Why didn't you just tell me that then?"

"Sorry! I really should have," Kyoko apologized, bowing her head a few times, "I guess,something about saying Tsuruga-san and I friends feels...odd."

"Maybe because you want to be more than friends..." the dark haired actress offered quietly.

"I told you I wasn't in love with him!" Kyoko huffed, stamping her foot adamantly. Chiori had never seen Kyoko act so stubbornly.

"Sounds like you're in denial if you ask me!"

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!" Again Kyoko's voice rose high enough to gain attention of the people around her as she stood up abruptly. Noticing all the eyes on her, she slumped back in her seat with an embarrassed frown.  
"Can we please change the subject?" Kyoko asked a bit harshly, and Chiori immediately felt a pang guilt wash over her for letting her curiosity push her friend a bit too far.

"Of course. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that. So, have you gotten any new offers yourself?" With that steer of the conversation, the two continued chatting about work, and Kyoko's frustration seemed soon forgotten as well as Chiori's interest in the her love life (or lack thereof).

But Chiori didn't forget _that _easily. It was clear to her that Kyoko was in love with Japan's number one actor, and for some reason, it bothered her that Kyoko couldn't see it. Chiori wondered it it was just concern for a girl she recently deemed her friend, or was she just trying to live vicariously through her? After all, Chiori had just about given up in the romance department after all the painful breakups she had been through.

_Either way, I'll make sure those two get together_, she vowed. However, she wasn't aware that there were other members of LME, who were also secretly working for the same cause.

**Author's Note timeee: I am sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter out. The reason was something I've never experienced before: depression. I lost my motivation for writing, as well as for many other things, and started living in a sad cycle of self-loathing. Without the desire to be productive, I began to hate myself, which made me think that I wasn't able to do anything well, which made me be even less productive. I started this chapter in the midst of this, and somehow it became neglected for weeks. **

** Only today, when I had a sudden epiphany in the shower, did I regain my fire for writing..as well as life in general. I finished this chapter (although I'm still not really happy with it), and I have an idea for my next chapter. Even though I'm not thrilled with this chappy, I knew I had to get it out or I would never overcome the roadblocks of my own laziness and self-doubt. **

** Thank you so much for even taking time to read this. Any reviews or song requests would make me happy. But don't worry about me now. I'm feeling all tingly and full of options now that I have my determination back. I feel like a bird ready to take flight into a sky full of opportunities! Hopefully the next chapter will give me a chance to flap my figurative wings! **


End file.
